If I was President of the United States
by jasadin
Summary: The gang is in school. They are all about ten 10 years old. The teacher gives the class an essay to write: ‘If I was the President of the United States…’ What does each student write? ...CHAPTER THREE: SAMUEL SEABORN
1. Josh

**Title: **If I was the President of the United States…

**Author:** miss jasadin

**Rating: **PG

**Fandom: **West Wing

**Summary:** Everyone is at school in the same class, about 10 years old. The teacher the class an essay to write: 'If I was the President of the United States…' What does each student write?

* * *

JOSHUA LYMAN 

----------

Pfft! What a stupid assignment! An essay - how original!

"If I was the President of the United States…"

I mean really, what's the point? Does she really believe that anyone in _this_ class will ever get anywhere near the White House?

Just look at Donny Randal over there for goodness sake. He has a pencil shoved up his nose! And no, some bully didn't do it, he did it himself! Yet, Mrs Chapple still holds some great notion that this kid is bound for the Presidency some day. Yeah, whatever. All I can say is that I won't be voting for him, democrat or not!

Anyhow, I shouldn't even have to do this assignment. I already know what I'm going to be. A lawyer, just like my Dad. I will be feared by all others in my field.

Joshua Lyman – attorney extraordinaire.

It has been my dream to become a lawyer, for as long as I can remember. Mum says that when I was little I would follow Dad everywhere. Whenever he filled his briefcase with his legal documents I would fill my backpack with paper, then parade around the house proudly wearing it, in all of its pink and purple glory. I just bet that story manages to get out at my graduation…

God, this is so boring. I wonder what everyone else is doing?

Donna's writing furiously beside me. Maybe she's writing me a note? I'll just take a quick peek.

Typical. She's actually doing the assignment. Sometimes I can't believe that I'm best friends with such a goody-two-shoes.

It's not really a surprise though. She loves creative writing. It's her best subject. Along with math's, art, French, history… anyway, she's always coming up with all these fantastic stories that she'll tell us - whether we want to hear them or not.

Then there's Sam. I'll just see if I can catch his eye. No such luck. Just look at him thinking. I honestly think that one day his brain will explode with all the thinking his does. It's terrifying to even contemplate his thought process. He takes everything he does so seriously. He'd actually make a good President…

What would I do as President? I would be pretty cool to have that much power. Imagine. I'd have my own assistant, hell if I'm imagining, why not one hundred! One to fetch me coffee, one to tie my shoes, one to brush my teeth… Okay that's a bit much. I think I'll keep that task for myself.

Hey, what's happening? Why is everyone suddenly writing so fast?

Oh no. Time's running out. The teacher's actually begun collecting the papers! She didn't say anything about having to hand the essay in!

Damn it! I can only think of one line and there is NO way that I am writing _that _as my answer. Could I possibly be any more of a teen princess preparing for the Miss United States pageant! BLAH! World peace.

She's two desks away. Okay, time to seriously start panicking. Maybe I can get Donna to distract her… No such luck. Donna's trying to finish as well. What more could she possibly be writing? She's practically written a novel already!

Damn. This is going to have to do. Please, if there is a God, promise that you won't let anyone see my answer. Just to make sure, I won't write my name on the page.

There it's done.

Is it recess yet?

* * *

**If I was President of the United States…**

I would do everything in my power to make the world a better place for my loved ones, my family and friends to live in.


	2. Donna

**DONNATELLA MOSS**

**

* * *

**

Wow. This is the coolest assignment ever! An essay on being President – I mean, it's so inspired!

"If I was the President of the United States…"

Imagine if I actually WAS the President…

Having all that power; being able to make the world a better place; to really help people.

I would be the very first female President. President Moss – I think that it has a nice ring to it.

Hmmm… as President I would need to have a personal secretary, no, make that an assistant. As the first female President, it seems rather fitting that my assistant be a male. Maybe if Josh is nice enough to me, and by that I mean, if he stops mocking me about how I used to live in Wisconsin, I'll offer him the job.

Not that I actually want to be President though. I've never even thought about it before. I actually want to do something with… actually I'm not sure; there are just so many choices. French maybe… I studied it for a bit at my old school. We only got up to learning hello and goodbye though; my class was kind of slow. Or maybe I could become an actress, I do like drama…

Still, this President idea is growing on me. Maybe I don't actually have to be President, but I guess that I could work for the President. That's still pretty cool. Wow, just think of the things I could do, even I was only the Presidents advisor! I would have the power to decide whose face gets placed on a stamp!

Josh just peeked at my work. Is he actually thinking of copying me? Does he really think that Mrs Chapple wouldn't notice if we handed in identical essays?

At least Sam's taking the assignment seriously. I bet he actually DOES want to become President. Ohhh, that sounds good. I hope that Sam does become President one day. He's such a sweetie. He totally deserves it. I remember when I first came to this school a year ago.

It was lunch time on my first day and I didn't know anybody else. I didn't have any lunch so I decided to just sit under the big oak tree that was in the middle of the school yard. Soon after I sat down a boy came up to me and asked me what I was doing there. It turned out that I was sitting in the 'spot' that he and his friends usually sat. I managed to convince him to let me stay.

The boy turned out to be Josh. Soon enough his group of friends came along. It was Sam that realised that I hadn't brought any lunch and so he gave me half his sandwich. And that's how I met my two best friends.

See, Sam cares about others, even strangers, that is why I think that he would make a great President. I wonder what everyone else will do once we finish school? I know that we're only ten and being a grown up seems so far away, but its fun to dream.

I bet that CJ does something with public speaking. She's so good at it, always getting the best marks in class in debating. And she's not scared of anything. She always sticks up for me and hits the boys over the back of the head when they say something stupid.

But I'm not really meant to be thinking about that right now, I'm meant to be writing my essay about if I was the President…

I'm sure the teacher will be collecting them soon. Well, I'll juts finish this end but off, I'm almost done.

There finished.

I hope that Josh has chips for recess today. It's so much fun to steal them when he's not looking and he still has no idea that it's me. He always blames Sam.

* * *

**If I was President of the United States…**

I would try to always think about what was best for the people. Not just the people who were rich but others who are often over looked and need the help. I would make sure that people such as teachers, who are doing a good service for the community were recognized, maybe I'd even be able make a Presidential proclamation to honour their great work.

I would assist people with problems, like if a grandfather had a sick grandson. I would put worthy people on stamps as a tribute to their contributions to society. I would listen to the people. But most of all I would make sure that I always looked after my family. No matter what was happening in the world, I would make sure that they were being cared for. The people that had helped me to get elected and had stood by me. My White House family.


	3. Sam

**SAMUEL SEABORN**

* * *

"If I was President of the United States I would ensure that all…"

No, that's not right. "I would try to…" No, that's not right either. There's no passion. I don't believe in writing something that lacks passion. Toby would never consider even putting words onto a sheet of paper if they lacked passion. He is the best writer in our class. I bet he was able to write his essay easily without being distracted by his thoughts.

But I can't help it; my mind never seems to stop working.

Oh my gosh. Look how much Donna has written already! And I can't even come up with my first sentence. Think Sam, think!

Now Donna's smiling. Probably imagining herself as President where she'd make Josh and I her slaves. Nah, Donna's too kind for that. CJ however…

Josh doesn't appear to be worried at all. I'm not sure that he even realizes we're supposed to be writing anything, he appears to be in another world. He's probably wondering what he has for lunch. I hope that he doesn't have any chips. He keeps blaming me for stealing them, even though it's obviously Donna. She's not even subtle about it anymore. But he'd never blame her. There's no point, because even if he did, CJ would probably just whack his over the back of his head. And that REALLY hurts.

What would I do as President? I know that if I was President, people would laugh when I tripped over boxes anymore or when I fall off the boat when Dad takes me sailing.

Would I even want to be President? I've always wanted to be a writer, just like Charles Dickens. It would be fun to be a Ghost Writer. Then I could write for all sorts of celebrities like movie stars and maybe even kings!

But if I was President I could write my own speeches. I'd probably be the first ever President to do that! Unless Toby gets there first of course…

Oh no! Time's running out. What would I want to do. I would want to help the people. Make everybody lives easier, give everybody a job…

Phew, I'm done and just in time.

* * *

**If I was President of the United States…**

I would ensure that I did everything I could to help the people of America. I would try and always do the right thing even if it meant that the consequences might be politically disastrous.

The first thing I would do was improve education. Education is everything and it needs gigantic changes. Teachers would be paid millions of dollars and school would be free of charge for our countries citizens.


End file.
